1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photoelectrolyzer utilizing a number of solar cell elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, solar cells have been developed for generating electricity from sunlight. For this purpose, a solar cell is required to have a large area. But, in a thin film which is necessary for this large area requirement, as well as the need for a low cost of the solar cell, a short circuit may result only at some local part therein, whereby the performance of a solar cell as a whole is lowered. Further, for better utilization of sunlight, it is also desired to have a complicated apparatus which will permit a solar cell to follow the motion of the sun.
Attempts have been made to utilize a solar cell having such a large area as an electrolyzer; however, it has been difficult to utilize the sunlight with good efficiency. J. S. Kilby et al of Texas Instrument Co. discloses electrolyzers having minute solar cells arranged on a plane.
Such electrolyzers, having elements arranged on a plane, are inferior for efficient utilization of light. The process for preparation of the solar cell elements is also relatively complicated. Further, as an additional disadvantage, it is impossible to obtain a high voltage due to structural reasons and, therefore, electrolyzable electrolytes are limited.
In view of the disadvantages of the prior art as mentioned above, the present inventors have made extensive studies to develop an electrolyzer free from these drawbacks. As the result, they were successful in inventing a photoelectrolyzer comprising a number of minute solar cell elements, each having a maximum size in the range from 5 .mu.m to 5 mm, suspended in an electrolyte.